Taking Chances
by Dark Wings Of Imagination
Summary: While at his date with Christine Mac thinks about what Jo told him earlier that day. Side effect of watching the "Mac Taylor I adore you..." scene so many times with an addition of being a Celine Dion fan. I know the episode was like almost two months ago, but it took me forever to get a decent story. Hope you enjoy it!


**One – Shot: Taking Chances**

Author: Camila Carneiro

Rating: T

Summary: While at his date with Christine, Mac thought about what Jo had said to him.

_A/N: This one-shot is the side effect of watching the scene "Mac Taylor I adore you…" so many times and it was kinda inspired by Celine Dion's Taking Chances. Hope you like it. Mention of bitch Christine. After thousands years I finally finished it. Hope you all like it._

"_I just wanna start again_

_Maybe you could show me how to try_

_Maybe you could take me in_

_Somewhere underneath your skin"_

_Taking Chances – Celine Dion_

Before meeting Christine, Mac went home and changed his clothes. Jo was right, in fact, when it was about him, she was always right. It still surprise him how in such short amount of times he had come to admire her so much, and even though he hadn't saying anything when she said she adored him, he does adore her too.

He didn't know why he was thinking about it now. He has a date with Christine; he is supposed to be thinking about her, not about his beautiful and wonderful friend.

_What the hell am I think? You need to concentrate on your date!_

Scowling at himself he left his apartment and headed to Christine's restaurant.

JMJMJM

As Jo lay on her couch she couldn't stop thinking about Mac and how she hated herself for encouraging him on going to this date.

She didn't understand why she couldn't bring herself to say to him how she really feels about him.

But she has given him so many clues. And today she had come so far. She said she adores him, she said how much their friendship means to her. God what else is needed for him to realize what is right in front of him?

"_Mac how can you be so blind? Can't you see that I love you, that I do anything to see you happy even if it breaks my heart? Sometimes I wished I didn't love you"_

Jo thought as a silent tear ran down her cheek. Never before Jo cried over loving someone, but loving Mac is different; sometimes is one of the best things in the world but sometimes, like right now, she wishes she had never looked in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

JMJM

She leaned to kiss him once again that night, only now she would finish it, and as she did she whispered his name, but instead of hearing her voice, seeing her face and let himself flow with the moment he couldn't help but think about Jo. The whole night while he was with Christine, Jo had been in his mind. And then everything became clear. Suddenly he understood why he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He pulled back before their lips had the chance to meet.

She looked at him confused.

"Christine, I'm sorry, but I can't do this I would be hurting not only you but me as well. I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"Well if it is what you want. Whoever she might be, she is a lucky woman"

"Thank you"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and made his way towards his car.

As he was on his way to her apartment he wondered why took him so long to realize what he really feels for her.

Standing outside her door, it took him a few moments to finally find the courage to knock at her door.

"Mac, what are you doing here I thought you were with Christine"

"Can I come in? We kind of need to talk"

"Okay"

She said and let him in.

"What it is?"

Jo asked him as they sat on her couch.

"I don't know where to begin"

Mac said as he finally realized he didn't have a clue on how he was going to tell her he loves her.

"How about the beginning?"

She suggested smiling lightly at him.

"You're right, but I have to tell you that it might take some time to say everything so please be patient and don't interrupt me"

He said quite anxious.

Jo nodded and he began.

"Okay. Two years ago I met you. During our first week working together I was not sure if what I thought about you, as a person, I mean. As the time went by I saw you were a really good person and a great friend. Whenever I needed you were there for me, during these two years you've made so many things for me, even when I didn't ask. And I always felt like I didn't do anything to let you know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. But what I did today or better, what I didn't do is unforgivable. You went to my office, you told me you adore me and how much our friendship means to you and I just offered you a tissue and I'm really sorry for it and now I have to say that I adore you too, you are the most amazing person I ever met and our friendship means the world to me."

Jo smiled at him and said:

"I'm glad to hear that, Mac, I really am, but you gave up your date just to make up about earlier today?"

"No, I gave up my date to make up for my whole life."

He said and received a confused expression from Jo

"I don't get it."

She said.

Mac took a deep breath and talked once more.

"I didn't intend to love you as much as I do. I never thought you were the one who would make me smile like a fool only by looking at you. Never thought you would be the one to help me heal my broken heart. Still you are all this and much more. I love you, Jo. Fall in love for you was one of the best things that ever happened to me."

Mac said to her. Jo was over the moon; she couldn't believe he had said to her he loves her.

"I love you"

She said simply. She didn't trust her voice to speak any more words.

Mac smiled and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was soft and tender, it didn't take too long but it was enough to send butterflies in their stomachs. As they pulled apart they couldn't wipe the smiles out of their faces.

As a few moments passed something lighted up in his head and he asked Jo:

"After all this time, why you didn't say anything? Why you helped me with Christine?"

Jo sighed and answered:

"Because I love you and I want you to be happy, even if it is with another woman, and even if it hurts"

Mac was out of words. Even though she loved him, she helped him with another woman because she wanted him to be happy; just when he thought he couldn't love her more she proved him wrong.

He didn't say anything, just leaned in and kissed her once more, the same way he did the first time, only it lasted a little longer.

"I wonder why it took me so long to realize what I feel for you"

Mac said.

"So does me."

Jo said and snuggled close to him.

"Hey!"

He said playfully.

"What? I'm the one who spent two years sitting and waiting for you, I have all the right to complain"

He chuckled and said:

"Ok. You're right. I promise to never let you waiting for me again, doesn't matter the occasion"

"Good"

She answered.

Silent fell over them for a few moments but it was good silence, finally Jo broke it:

"You know that we are taking a big chance in this, don't you?"

"Yes, but doesn't matter what happens because you are worth it, _we_ are worth it. I love you, Jo"

He said kissing her head softly.

"I love you too, Mac"

She answered.

As the night went by they remained in the couch holding each other until they fell asleep. No words needed; nothing but glances exchanged.

It was true that it had taken them a little while to finally get here, but in the end nothing matters but this moment.

They didn't know what the future held for them, but they don't want to know either. All they want to be sure is that they'll be together no matter what happens, even if this includes jumping over the edge and taking chances they never though they would. As long as they were together nothing else mattered.

End!


End file.
